


The Reset

by Mrwritterperson



Series: The Reset [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is female, Frisk is not mute, More tags to be added, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrwritterperson/pseuds/Mrwritterperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a odd "Dream" and some voice in your head. You decide to go to Mt.Ebbot. Maybe the legends are true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> (First, is anyone has used this name for a title before, sorry.) Chances are I will go back and edit this series, as well as my others once this is done.  
> Sorry for the odd look, copy paste issues. I promise the wont chapter (SHould be realesed later today) Won't have the same problems

As you stepped into the golden corridor, sunlight dipping in through the windows, you looked forward. Were all of these decisions, was every choice you made, were they all correct? Maybe these monsters, weren't all mon sters. Why didn't you just listen to the skeletons warnings?  
"Well, I'm sorry old lady. This is why I dont make promises." 

"Sans, please." You begged him. But to no response. As the bones flew at you, you embraced death.  
Every time, the demon inside you, CHara, got stronger. They tried to steal your body, but you fought back. Then, they  
finally beat you. They rushed at Sans, they took a swing, and missed. That kept going on, but suddenly, you felt some  
power. You were being ripped from your body, could this be the mystical, "Reset" Sans talked about? Just as the power  
was just within your reach, so close, almost there....!  
"Sans!" You scream, opening your eyes to find out you were still sitting at home. "Was, that all a dream?"  
You ask yourself, walking to the kitchen to grab some food. You open the fridge and...There's nothing to eat.  
Wonderful! You sit down on the couch in your living room, wanting to know what happened. A weird feeling emerges  
inside you. A feeling of, well, you don't really know. Your cat crawls up on the couch to sit with you, but when you look  
at it, you see a small white creature with a shirt and hair? You blink your eyes, and, it's just your cat. Heh, seeing things  
can be pretty...creepy now that you think about it. That creature, looked oddly like one you had saw in that, "dream"  
of yours.  
You shrug it off, realizing that you'd been sitting there for a few hours, you give a big sigh. Not only did you  
still wonder what that dream was, but now you felt oddly dizzy. As you sit down, you start to get a headache, and a  
voice emerges in your head.  
"It wasen't a dream. You think you can get by without conseqeunces? Good luck."  
"Wha-!" You snap out of it. You give one more sigh, and look out the window. "I wonder. What if I go back to  
that mountain?"  
The next morning you wake up, pack up your stuff in a backpack, and walk out. "Today is the day." You sigh.  
"Maybe, I'll make the right choice this time...I hope." 

Undertale; The Reset.  
By:Mrwritterperson. (Steam name:Temmie!)


	2. The start of an adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMIER:All music provided via links belong to their original artists/composers and up loaders.

As you stared ahead of you, into the long hole, you wondered. Had you really fallen down there? You felt something urging you to go down. As you approached it, you were shoved down! "OW!" You screamed as you hit the ground. You got up and walked into the next room, you saw a flower with an odd expression on its face. "Welcome back." It said. "Maybe this time, you don't have to kill anyone?" It asked you, then burrowed into the ground. "So, that wasn't a dream. You walked into the next room, there, a goat waited for you. "Hello, you look, oddly familiar." She asked, perplexed. "Oh whatever I'm Toriel, keeper of the ruins young child. Allow me to escort you." You had already stepped ahead of her and solved the following puzzle. Not only was she surprised, but you were too. "I...okay..To the next room." After a few rooms, Toriel left you. You proceeded into the next room, the Ruins were a very confusing place. In front of you, was a ghost. They were in the way! Slowly, you started to remember what happened last time. "Uh, you're a, pretty cool person." "Really?" "Yeah and uh, you're color really fits you." "Oh, I wanted to show you this." And he made a small top hat on his head. "It's, good!" "Oh, I think Im gonna cry. I've never met someone this nice to me in a while. Thanks lady." And the ghost faded away. Finally you made it to Toriels house. After some pie you sat down and talked for a while. Finally, you asked if you could leave, and try to find a way back home. After some arguing, Toriel went downstairs. You followed her, and when you saw the big, purple door, you started to remember more things. 

"Child, you're going to give me a [Heartache](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ypvg1WC-m-Y&list=PLoq58GDeKElcdxUImxXYKqG91vdxzwrBH&index=4)." Toriel sighed. 

"Please, Toriel, I don't wanna fight!"

"You won't survive out there." She launched fireballs at you, as you swiftly dodged them, she sighed.

"Toriel..." More conversation went on, you kept getting attacked by fireballs.

"Fine...For you child, I shall put my worries aside." She gave you a hug and wished you luck on your journey.

 

([Ending music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mUcDMZviJY)) As you walked out of the door, you looked at your surroundings, the trees, the snow. You walked through the forest, having the feeling you were being followed. When you approached a small bridge, you heard footsteps behind you.

"H u m a n." The man said. "Came back did 'ya? Ha ha." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends another chapter of this fic. For those wondering, this first installment of the series is to show how some things that happened a past adventure effected Frisk.


	3. The Skelebros!

"S-Sans?" You turned around.

"Ha, ha, kiddo." He looked you straight in the eyes. "Not gonna make the same mistakes right? I'd hate to have to give you a  **bad time**."

"I..."  
"Trying to fix your mistakes? Sorry kiddo, but they're irreversible, we're all stuck with it. **_Forever_**."  

"I'm....so sorry!" You fell to your knees, crying. Suddenly, you had remmeberd everything, all of your sins. Everything.

"Hey, you can still try to make life better in this timeline." Sans said, re-assuring you.

"I..can!" You hugged him. "Thank you Sans. But, where do I start?"

Just then, Papyrus rolled in. "HUMAN!" He shouted. "PREPARE TO BE CAPTURED BY THE GREAT, PAPYRUS!" He jumped at you, intitating battle. 

And so, you sighed, you tried to talk him out of battle, but it didn't help. He tossed a couple bones at you, you kept dodging his attacks. Suddenly, you broke one of the bones with your hand. "Papyrus! Stop fighting me!" "HUMAN, I SHALL NO-" "I will break your bones." "OKAY OKAY, PAPYRUS WILL STOP BATTLE NOW." You sighed, and fell to your knees in the snow. You felt very weak, and collapsed. "SANS." "She's fine...I hope." Sans walked back towards Snowdin, carrying you with telekinesis, he told himself. "That reset better not have effected anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the series is going good so far, as we approach our first major story ark in the upcoming chapters.


	4. Sins

You woke up, in some odd, wait, you were standing on a cloud? Infront of you stood a shadow, long and tall it smiled at you, the shadow of a knife in its hand.   
"Ha, ha, ha." It cackled, its face filled with some deranged smile.  
"Wh-who are you!?" You yelled back at it, scared and confused.  
"I am the embodiment of your sins." It opened it's eyes, they were just giant, red, pulsing balls. "Do me a favor, give me your soul."  
"What? No!"   
"Well then, I'll just make you." It disappeared. Then, the shadow appeared behind you, stabbing you. Whatever that knife was, it was real. You feel to your knees, coughing up blood. The creature just laughed, but you filled with anger. You killed everyone, but wanted to go back. And now this, the "embodiment" of your sins, was stopping you.   
"Lets step this up." Suddenly, you could see a large red heart on the shadow, one appeared on you too. It shot some kind of black goop at you, grabbing a hold of the heart. Trying to pull it from you, but you kept a hold of it. Finally, the goop sprung back, you felt as energized as ever. The shadow rushed you once more, taking more strikes at you. You swiftly dodge all of them.  
"You, are quite a tough one." It admitted. "But, I'll still get that soul of yours." It smiled. Teleporting behind you once more. But you had learnt its patterns, its attacks. At this point, it was all just waiting it out.   
"I'm not going down that easy!" You yell at the creature, as it keeps attacking. You laugh, as it hits you, the pain turning into more of a pleasure, as you know that in the end you'd win.   
"You, IDIOT!" It yelled at you. "You just don't understand. I may not have your soul, but now I can take your determination, and become a being." The goop grabbed the heart on you once more, this time sucking power from it. You collapsed, and the creature laughed. "Well, see ya, buddy." 

"Kiddo! Don't die on me!" Sans yelled at you, as your body lay on his couch.  
"S-Sans?" You wake up, perplexed.   
"Kiddo!"  
"Sans, when you said reseting, would have consequences, what kind of consequences?"  
"Well, new creatures could pop up, people could have never existed, somethings that shouldn't exist would. And we-"  
"Sans." You interrupted him. "Have you ever heard of the embodiment of sin?"  
"Well, I've seen it appear in some timelines, look, as long as you didn't let it take your determination. Or your soul. You'll be fine."  
"Sans, it did take my determination."  
"What?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're, kidding me right now?"  
"No."  
"Kiddo." He sighed. "We got a long road ahead of us.


	5. A battle in the labs

"Well kiddo." Sans told you. "We have ALOT of work to do."  
'Is it, because of me?"  
"Did you let it take that power?"  
"No, I just, I just." You fell to your knees, you felt like a complete idiot.  
"Kid, you still got some of that, murderous rampage feel in your system?"  
"Kind of."  
"Well, lets use it for a good cause. Killing this thing."  
"SO, what is it anyways?"  
"Chara, most likely. She is a demon child, and yet, I feel like she could've been a good person."  
"I see."

The next few days with the skelebros weren't like normal, it was filled with mystery. Sans often took you on trips to waterfall and hotlands to find Chara. Sadly, you found nothing. Along the way you met Alphys and Undyne, two great people. They helped you look, but nothing popped up, until one day. 

"What the.." Alphys remarked, a rather strange creature had been found in her lab. A tall black, shadowy creature with pulsing red eyes.  
"Alphys, step back." Sans ordered. "Chara!" The figure lunged forwards at you, Sans, and Undyne. Papyrus was ordered to watch Snowdin today.  
"Hell spawn, that's what they all call me." Chara said, lunging forward once more. This time, instead of a knife, she had long bear like claws. "I hated humanity. And now I just want to kill them ALL." SHe rushed you and Sans, both of you were able to jump out of the way. Undyne launched spears at her, however the shadow simply split apart to dodge her attacks. You all looked at each other, there was only one way to hit her. Sans and Undyne started to attack her with everything they had, while Alphys sent out an army of robots to assist as well. During all the commotion you snuck up behind her and stabbed her with your knife Sans had gave you.  
"I, forgot about the petty human...? Ha, ha. Ahaha." It laughed, grabbing you once again. The small heart appeared, Chara grabbed it, sucking more determination from you. She then threw you to the ground and started to glow. After a large blast of light, emerged a green shirted human.  
"Finally." She sighed in relief. "I'm back to my normal form. All thanks to you human." She took your knife, and faced the crowd. "NOW I CAN KILL YOU ALL."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why tf are the notes from chapter 1 there? Wait, they aren't even on chapter 1? WTF? Seriously Ao3.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on steam since you got my name. I can give you some snippets or take some requests. Other than that, it's there just incase peopel want to do something :3


End file.
